Processing systems for applying coatings to substrates such as metallizing insulative substrates include electroplating, electroless plating, painting, arc-spray, evaporative vacuum metallization, sputter vacuum metallization, and vapor deposition. Such systems and processes involve opening and closing of access ports to a chamber by means of a portal or opening using gate valves. In most cases, opening and closing involves up and down motion or sliding motion of a gate valve. For example, before processing, a processing chamber is opened and parts to undergo processing are inserted into the chamber. The chamber door is then closed. Typically, in processes such as vacuum sputtering, the chamber door is sealed. Thereafter, coating of the parts takes place, and after coating, the chamber is opened, and the parts are removed from the processing chamber.
Typically, these steps are repeated many times, causing wear on the valves and necessitating their repair and replacement many times over the life of the system. Also, opening and closing the access to a chamber using conventional valve systems is a relatively slow process. Moreover, known gate valves are not scalable. Accordingly, the inherent disadvantages of conventional methods and systems result in more down time for repairs and/or replacement of worn-out items, modest volumes of product generated, and decreased cost-effectiveness.